


Dark Rose

by tanaquilpriscilla



Series: Dark Rose [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaquilpriscilla/pseuds/tanaquilpriscilla
Summary: It’s sometime after the War but Hybern didn’t stop. There is a new King and he has new plans to conquer the Human realm and Prythian. His secret weapon: Seers. He sends his best soldiers on a mission to find and bring all seers around the world to Hybern for a weapon project/experiment. Only Hybern knows that seers carry powerful magic in their blood. This is how they see the future, present or the past. Hybern knows how to awaken this ancient magic and use it to his will.Elain is captured. For 6 years the Inner Circle doesn’t hear anything from her. Until the day Hybern calls for a meeting between the High Lords for a peace treaty.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron & Feyre Archeron, Elain Archeron & Feyre Archeron & Nesta Archeron, Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron & Nesta Archeron, Elain Archeron & Rhysand, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Elain Archeron/Morrigan
Series: Dark Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dark Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on AO3. Please note that English is not my first language and I am still learning. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

5.

1 year before “the incident”…

Jab, cross, jab, cross, duck. Then do it again. 

“I think that’s enough for today sunshine.” Azriel grinned. Sweat gleamed on his muscled torso. I can feel a blush creeping up my cheeks, I lower my head in embarrassment. I got used to him not wearing his shirt in training but I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to him calling me “sunshine”. I have to admit, I do love it when it comes from him. 

“You are close to beating me in a combat El. I’m worried about myself.”

“You should be.” I joke, then reach for my water bottle. After a big gulp, I face him again, and to see him smile - big and carefree- might be the most beautiful sight in this world.

I think I might be falling in love.

4.

1 month before “the incident”…

“Azriel please” I beg. “Please talk to me.” He has been ignoring me for the past week, I don’t know what I did to upset him. 

“This is for the best Elain.” 

“Best? Best for whom exactly?” I can’t hold back the tears that flow down my cheeks.

“For you. Don’t you understand? You should stay away from someone like me. You’ll only get hurt.”

You’ll only get hurt.

3.

1 week before “the incident”…

“Happy Solstice!” We are all sitting around the fire of Rhysand’s house in Illyria. The Inner Circle wanted to do something new for this Solstice, I had no option but to agree. As much as they seem to care for me and Nesta, I don’t think they’ll ever see us as family. Sometimes I think Feyre cares for them more than she cares for us. But that’s okay. She has every right, after all, we’ve done to her. I wish I could go back in time so I could look after my sister, but I can only dream. 

I should have been braver.

2.

1 day before “the incident”…

There is a snowstorm outside today, so we’re staying at Rhysand’s cabin for a day more. The storm somehow seems beautiful, like it’s full of life. I wonder what it would be like if I was in the middle of it. 

Azriel’s still ignoring me. He thinks he doesn’t deserve anything, that if I were to be his friend, I would get hurt. That’s not true. Nothing can hurt me anymore. I can look after myself. And Azriel deserves the world. If only I could make him see that.

I won’t give up.

1.

The day of “the incident”…

We’re having a snowball fight as the weather got better today. Every man for himself. I’m not interested so I decided to hide until this game is over. 

I didn’t hear them up until they were surrounding me. I don’t know what happened but one second I was ready to fight them off and then I was lying face down on the snow-covered forest floor. They yank me back up, one of them blows some kind of dust on my now burning face. My head starts to thrum as if I can hear everything and nothing at once. It’s hard to keep my eyes open. I want to sleep and never wake up again.

Maybe I should do that.

Like the story of the princess mother used to tell us.

I close my eyes gradually.

And then

Oblivion.

“We have them all your Highness, what would you have us do now?”

“Now Attor, now we let the darkness consume them.”

6 years after “the incident”…

Hate

Pain

Revenge


End file.
